Mrs and Mrs Carter
by Emery Saks
Summary: Peggy Carter and Angie Martinelli have finally tied the knot! Now, the two Mrs. Carters are on their honeymoon and eager to spend some quality sexy time together. From Anon on Tumblr: Umm… maybe Cartinelli AU smut if that's ok? Like maybe modern wedding night? Or honeymoon I guess because weddings are stressful and all anyone wants to do is sleep…


Although Peggy Carter tended to be a rather pragmatic individual, she could honestly say she was experiencing the best day of her life. She lay in a large king-sized bed, listening to the sounds of the ocean lapping against the shore just a few hundred yards away. The warm tropical air danced through the thin sheet draped across her naked body, and she could smell faint traces of coconut and plumeria wafting through the doors to the deck just outside the bedroom.

She turned to gaze, with barely contained affection, at the younger woman still asleep beside her. Dirty brown curls fell over her bare shoulder, and Peggy's eyes traced the smooth skin of her collarbone as it met the delicious curve of a full breast (one which Peggy had spent several hours worshipping last night) before dipping into a small waist and disappearing beneath the sheet. She felt a sharp jolt of desire curl in the pit of her stomach as she continued to stare at the perfection that was her wife.

 _Her wife._

She and Angie Martinelli had been together for almost three years when same-sex marriage had finally been legalized in California. She remembered the exhilarating rush when Angie had burst into their apartment, clutching her phone and pointing to the breaking news alert on the small screen.

"It's legal, Peg! I can't believe this is finally happening!" she'd shouted, launching herself into her girlfriend's arms and wrapping her legs around her waist.

Peggy had fallen back to the couch and allowed herself to be showered with affection until Angie sheepishly pulled away and gave Peggy a lopsided smile.

"Sorry! I just got, ya' know, excited!"

Peggy had assured her she completely understood before scooping Angie up in her arms and taking her to their bedroom to celebrate the momentous occasion a bit more privately.

Six months later saw Peggy finally work up enough nerve to propose to Angie – something that was harder than she'd anticipated. Harder, even, than when she'd asked Angie to uproot her life in New York City and move to San Francisco after Howard Stark had offered to make Peggy Director of R&D at his company out west. Looking back, that conversation had been surprisingly easy.

Peggy needn't have worried though, Angie's enthusiastic response instantly quelled any fears Peggy had been harboring, and her new fiancée assured her San Francisco had a thriving theatre community where she could no doubt find work - and she'd been right. Shortly after arriving, Angie managed to snag a role in a local production, which had led to her long overdue recognition thereby resulting in an influx of new roles. These days, "Angela Martinelli" was doing just fine at the American Conservatory Theatre.

It had taken a year of aligning their schedules, between Peggy's business trips and Angie's performances, but they had finally stood before their friends and families just two days ago and declared their love for another, sliding platinum bands on the other's finger and grinning like idiots when they were told they could each _finally_ kiss their bride.

Deciding she wanted to kiss her bride again – to be honest, what she wanted actually involved a bit more than kissing – Peggy leaned over and smoothed a lock of hair away from Angie's eyes before brushing her lips across her forehead.

"Hey there, darling," she whispered. "You awake?"

Angie burrowed deeper under the sheet and shook her head, eyes remaining firmly shut.

Peggy laughed and shifted closer. "Hmmm. You don't seem entirely asleep to me."

"I am. I'm asleep." Angie cracked one open and peered at her. "Please come back in a few hours," she requested, rolling onto her side and turning her back to Peggy.

"Well _someone's_ not a morning person, today."

"Well _someone_ didn't get much sleep last night."

Peggy's lips curled into a satisfied grin. Truth be told, neither of them had gotten much sleep last night, but she wasn't complaining and Angie certainly hadn't voiced any objections at the time. Even after all their time together, Peggy supposed the novelty of finally making it official had added a little extra kick to their lovemaking last night.

Indeed, Peggy couldn't recall the last time she'd felt this, well... _giddy,_ and although Angie was clearly gunning for more sleep, Peggy had the sneaking suspicion she could change her mind with a little well-placed persuasion. With that in mind, she snaked her hand beneath the blanket and allowed it to lazily roam upward until her palm cupped the supple weight of Angie's bare breast, giving it a gentle squeeze until she was rewarded with a soft gasp. Smiling, she leaned forward and began pressing affectionate kisses to her wife's neck, tongue darting out to trace gentle patterns against the smooth skin. Angie moaned and reached up to cover Peggy's hand with her own.

"You're insatiable," she murmured, pressing into Peggy.

"And you're irresistible," she informed her, teeth sinking into the tender flesh beneath her lips.

When Angie began to plead with Peggy for more, she happily obliged and rolled her wife over until she was settled beneath her, leaning up to capture Angie's mouth in a heated kiss that was wholeheartedly returned.

They stayed that way for several minutes, mouths moving together as they silently communicated their love for one another, hands roaming along each other's bodies, with the occasional jump when a finger found a particularly ticklish spot. It was after such a moment that Angie pulled away and gave her wife a playful swat.

"Margaret Carter! Stop it! You know I'm ticklish there," she reprimanded, although the effect was somewhat lessened by the desire lurking in her eyes.

Peggy affected an innocent look. "Are you now, Mrs. Carter? I had no idea," she protested, but an impish grin danced at the corners of her mouth and she brought her hand back to the sensitive area on Angie's hip.

The younger woman swatted at Peggy's hand and scowled playfully.

Chuckling, Peggy playfully captured Angie's hand and brought it to rest against her chest. "All right, you win. I'll stop teasing you." A thoughtful look passed across her face and she amended her statement. "That is, I'll stop teasing you _that_ way."

Angie gazed questioningly at her, but Peggy remained silent, although the hint of a seductive smile curled her lips. As she lowered her head to Angie's breast, her wife – _honestly, she was never going to tire of calling Angie that_ – continued to watch her, but a moment later she was gasping, eyes sliding closed in silent pleasure as Peggy's tongue began to move against her bare skin in a tender caress. Releasing their intertwined fingers, Peggy slid her hand along the curve of Angie's breast and gently cupped it, her thumb toying with the sensitive flesh there.

She murmured the most deliciously shocking words against Angie's skin, trailing her lips along the smooth curves, stopping every few moments to gently nip and tease as she continued down the familiar path. Her other hand, which had been resting on Angie's knee, languidly stroked its way up her thigh, and Peggy grinned as Angie's breath hitched when she finally cupped her.

When her finger slipped inside and began to gently glide in and out, she was rewarded with a throaty moan and the sight of Angie arching against her hand. Early on in their relationship, Peggy had been surprised to discover Angie – her brash, how-ya-doing Angie – express embarrassment whenever she became too vocal during their lovemaking, but Peggy had been quick to assure her it actually drove her wild to hear her heated whispers and passionate cries as they explored their love for one another. It took a few months for Angie to fully lose her self-consciousness, but once she did, Peggy had been delighted to discover an entirely new side of her lover – a side of which she wholeheartedly approved.

Although Peggy could have spent several hours simply watching Angie writhe beneath her capable hands, she was finding it difficult to resist adding her mouth and tongue to the mix. She wanted to listen as Angie's moans transformed into uninhibited wails and watch as passion overtook her.

Deciding she could wait no more, she regretfully pulled her hand away, and smiled when Angie released a small sigh of disappointment. Unsurprisingly, she lifted her head and gazed at Peggy in confusion before opening her mouth to express her displeasure. But her wife's protests were lost in a renewed bout of moaning when Peggy lowered her head and closed her lips around Angie, tongue parting her wetness with practiced ease.

Angie's ecstatic cries immediately filled the room, and Peggy smiled against her skin. Angie's fingers tangled into Peggy's curls, quickly making a mess of her hair. Her wife's gentle, but insistent, tugs as she tried to pull her closer spoke volumes, and Peggy eagerly complied. Draping Angie's legs over her shoulders, Peggy reached down and cupped Angie's backside in her hands, pulling closer. When she felt her knees settle against her, Peggy lowered her head and closed her mouth around Angie again, her tongue darting in and out, no longer teasing, but making loving to her in earnest.

The Italian's incoherent moans grew louder and then suddenly, Peggy felt Angie's thighs clench around her as she began to shudder beneath her lips. Satisfaction coursed through her when Angie finally cried out her name and began to convulse in pleasure, her climax rushing through her. Her hips undulated and Peggy continued her loving ministrations, intent upon Angie's complete satisfaction. It was only when her wife insistently pressed against her shoulders and pleaded, "No more" in shuddery breaths that she finally moved away and raised herself to look into Angie's wide blue eyes.

"Oh God, Pegs, that was…" she trailed off, trying to catch her breath. "That was incredible."

Peggy arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Yes, it was."

Angie laughed and swatted at Peggy's shoulder. "Irresistible."

Peggy brushed a lock of damp hair behind her wife's ear. "I will never tire of hearing you call my name like that, darling," she breathed in a soft whisper.

Angie's eyes grew bright with unshed tears and she pulled Peggy close to her for a long kiss. "I love you, Margaret Carter," she breathed when they finally pulled away.

Peggy's eyes closed in quiet satisfaction. Everything she could ever want was right here beside her. Threading her fingers through Angie's soft hair, she leaned back and brought Angie's head to lie against her bare shoulder.

"I love you, too."


End file.
